rosesandprayersfandomcom-20200213-history
Yenna Lockhart
Yenna Lockhart (Born as Yenna Summers) is the wife of Jon Lockhart and mother of Cort and Tifa. History Yenna was born in Nibelheim and was the daughter of the Inn Owners, Clark and Jena Summers. Yenna was also home-schooled but was a much loved citizen of the village and was known by everyone. At a very young age, Yenna had already began helping her parents run the Inn and tended to visitors of the village who wanted to see the Well and also visit the various other attractions in and around the village. She developed a natural talent for cooking as she grew up and was very fond of literature. Yenna grew to love various pieces and wished that one day she could go to Midgar and see "LOVELESS" at the theatre - it being her second most favorite story. Her parents however were never free to be able to organise a holiday to Midgar and were also wary of straying to the new city which was currently in it's early stages of development. The Shinra Electric Power Company was once a weapons company, but eventually began delving into using Mako Energy to be able to power houses. Yenna witnessed Shinra representatives coming to Midgar and then building the Nibelheim Mako Reactor upon Mt Nibel, the first Mako Reactor of it's kind to be made out-with Midgar. Yenna was a curious teenage girl at this time and always wondered what was going on up at Mt Nibel, but she was unable to go see for herself because security of the facility was especially tight. She witnessed regular trips by scientists to the reactor. When Yenna was 18, she was asked on a date by Jon Lockhart, who was the adopted son of Balgruff - her neighbour. Yenna was used to receiving confessions and often declined, but she felt comfortable with Jon and eventually began a loving and lasting relationship with the local. Yenna herself knew that Jon was different from most of the men around the village, and when he proposed to her, she willingly accepted with no hesitations. Many of the townspeople of the Nibelheim began seeking fortune in Midgar, so Yenna noticed many of her friends leave the village to find better jobs in Midgar. Yenna however, wished to stay in Nibelheim to run the family Inn and to remain with Jon, who also wished to stay and work in the nearby mines. Yenna eventually became pregnant with her first child and gave birth to a boy named Cort. Cort however was considered a strange child and often wandered up Mt Nibel and yet was never attacked by the monsters which roamed there. Some of the villagers thought Cort was cursed, but Yenna quickly stated it was nonsense and that it was pure luck that Cort was not hurt. Yenna then fell pregnant again with her second child, a girl called Tifa, but shortly after Tifa's birth Cort ran away from home and did not seem to return. Yenna at the time was struggling to cope with what Cort had done but needed to stay strong for her new child. Jon had comforted her by telling her that Jarron - Jon's brother in Esthar - had managed to find Cort and was looking after him in Esthar. Yenna however was still upset and fell into more stress when Jarron died and Cort once again disappeared. Jon at this time needed to work less hours to bring up Tifa and also look after Yenna, who was constantly trying to find infomation about Cort and never gave up hope about finding him again. Death Yenna took ill but she never told Jon nor Tifa about what she was suffering at the time. Although Jon noticed that Yenna was having trouble sleeping and was not eating that well. Yenna began putting more time into finding Cort than looking after her Inn, but Tifa was there to take over but was still oblivious to her mothers state. When Tifa was 8 years old, Yenna passed away in her sleep. The illness she was suffering was unknown, but Jon believed that it was the stress and heartbreak of losing Cort which made Yenna suffer for the years she tried to look for him. Although Cort's disappearance was seen as the killer of Yenna, Jon never wished to blame his son and wanted to continue Yenna's work in finding him and bringing his family together again. Personality Yenna was a very gentle woman who was charismatic and loved by everyone in Nibelheim. She was cheerful and loved to be creative. She was also very smart and had good knowledge about folklore, world history and materia. She believed in doing one good deed everyday, and often offered to help anyone who needed it, which led to her Inn to be one of the best in the region. Yenna's traits of helping people was copied by Tifa, who looked up to her mother and wished to be like her. Relationships Jon Lockhart Cort Lockhart Tifa Lockhart Zangan Category:List of Characters